Just the Girl
by meepette179
Summary: a songfic to just the girl by click five


They were all there at cragens house for a late June pool party.

Olivia stood chatting quietly with Elliot by the edge of the pool when they saw him lean over and whisper something in her ear. Immediately her mouth dropped to the floor, "Stabler!" That's when she pushed him into the large pool. But he had been anticipating it and grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

The rest of the squad laughed heartily as they came up for air gasping at the coldness of the water.

Olivia was mad but she just laughed. Elliot closed his eyes and let the sweet melodic tune fill his ears.

She splashed him and swam to the side of the pool. "Dammit Stabler! My shirt is white!"

Casey came over to the pool holding a towel. "Don, do you have any old clothes?"

"Yeah, spare bedroom." The old man replied.

Olivia hopped out of the pool pulling the towel around her. They walked into the house but not before Olivia took a bottle of beer and fired it at Elliot's head. It missed. Elliot stuck his tongue out at her.

She was his partner, his best friend. It was wrong but he wanted her. Lately shed the only thing he's thought about.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_  
But she knows what she's doin'_

_  
She pushed me in the pool_

_  
At our last school reunion_

_  
She laughs at my dreams_

_  
But I dream about her laughter_

_  
Strange as it seems_

_  
She's the one I'm after_

It's a bittersweet love, if they were together, they'd be separated if IAB found out, and he didn't want that.

HE got out of the pool and removed his t-shirt revealing a skin tight muscle shirt.

"Look who's showing off," munch taunted quietly to Fin and Elliot.

"Shut-up." Elliot said grabbing a towel.

"Man the only reason you pulled her in the pool was because her shirt was white and you could get away with seeing her chest." Fin piped up.

Elliot flashed him a devilish grin as Olivia walked out. He turned towards her almost falling down from shock. She was wearing a tattered old t-shirt and still looked stunning.

He couldn't help but get excited. He smiled and walked over to her," Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She punched him gently in the chest. "Go away."

"No." he said as she hit him again.

"Quit it." He teased.

"Or what?" she mocked raising a brow.

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_  
She knocks me off of my feet_

_  
And I can't help myself_

_  
I don't want anyone else_

_  
She's a mystery_

_  
She's too much for me_

_  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"Casey!" she yelled running around the shocked ADA trying to avoid Elliot.

"Oh no. You leave _me_ out of this!" she laughed moving out of the way.

Elliot caught her and tickled Olivia till she felon the floor. "Quit it. " she laughed. "Or else ill tell."

"Tell what?" he asked knowing she can't keep secrets for long.

"What you told me about Mun—"Elliot cupped a hand over her mouth in attempts to silence her.

"Shhhh." He warned looking up then pulling his hand away fast. Olivia giggled and ran into the house.

"She licked me." He scoffed wiping off his hand," Olivia come back out here!"

No response. She stood in the spare bedroom ignoring him. "Olivia?" he called again then rolling his eyes, he jogged into the house.

He loved these little games they always seemed to be playing. "Olivia." He smiled when he spotted her.

"Elliot." She said mischievously

_She can't keep a secret For more than an hour_

_  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_  
And the more she ignores me The more I adore her_

__

What can I do? I'd do anything for her

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_  
She knocks me off of my feet_

_  
And I can't help myself_

_  
I don't want anyone else_

_  
She's a mystery_

_  
She's too much for me_

_  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"Come here." He requested holding out a hand.

"No!" she laughed darting past him and into the backyard.

He walked out there to see she was downing another beer. He remembered what she had told him about her mother being a drunk and how she made him promise to never let her get that way.

He hesitantly walked up to her and took the beer setting it down on the table. "Liv I thnk you need to slow down."

"Excuse Me?" she seethed, oh yeah he'd definitely struck a nerve.

"Liv its your third one since we got here an hour and a half ago." he tried to explain.

Whats your point?" she asked getting louder, "That im like my mother."

"That's not it,"

"I know I don't have good genes but at least I didn't have your father. Look how fucked up you turned out. When's the next time you are going to throw someone through a window?" she pause letting her words sink in. "I'd like to get it on taper for Vice."

Elliot turned bright red, everyne was staring at them.

"So maybe i do have a drunk of a mother. It doesnt mean i'll turn out like her, and screw you for saying so." she turned on her heel and stomped into the house rubbing her eyes.

"Forget her man." Fin said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let her cool down."

"Lets go get a drink." Munch suggested holding up some beer.

"No Im not in a party mood." Elliot replied. Her words were venom to him. She had complete control over him whenever she spoke. He pulled out his phone and thought about calling and apolgizing, but she would ignor _his_ call. This matter would have to be addressed in person.

_And when she sees it's me_

__

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

"Liv, I'm sorry."Elliot said knocking on the door softly. "I didnt mean it like that."

"Go away." she said from the other side of the door. Elliot could tell she was crying.

Elliot decided to try the handle. It opened willingly causing Olivia to stand up outraged, "Dammit Stabler! Leave me alone!"

"Olivia I'm sorry. I dont know why I even bothered you about it. " he whispered sitting on the bed gently pulling her back down.

"Are you fucking deaf?" she exclaimed pushing away from him.

"Liv, please stop it." he pleaded.

"Go find someone else to care about!"

"I wanna care about you!" he insisted placing a hand on her knee.

She looked at him through tears, "I always thought you were a blond kind of guy."

"No brunettes are smarter and more beautiful, at least this one is. " he added blushing.

She gave him a weak smile, "Whatever Stabler."

"I mean it Liv. You're amazing" he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in lightly brushing her lips with his. "You're all i ever wanted and just what i need."

She licked her lips subliminaly as she stared at his hand on her knee. Elliot Stabler, her best friend, just told her he wanter _her _adn the taste of his lips still lingered on hers. Slowly she looked up unsure of how she was going to say this, "I want another."

"Another wha--" he was interrupted by Olivias lips falling back onto his own.

They seperated seconds later. "Oh." elliot chuckeled as she leaned against his chest and blinked sleepily. He kissed her hair. She was finally his girl.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

END!


End file.
